narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
|schüler=Konohamaru |fähigkeit=Sennin Moodo |elemente=FuutonManga Band 35, Kapitel 315, Seite 17 |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang=0 |arang=6 |brang=2 |crang=1 |drang=7 }} Allgemeines Naruto Uzumaki (sprich: Narūto (das „u“ stumm aussprechen) ist der Hauptcharakter der Serie. Kurz nach seiner Geburt wurde der Kyuubi, ein riesiger, neunschwänziger Fuchsdämon, in seinem Körper versiegelt, weswegen die erwachsenen Dorfbewohner ihn fürchten und meiden. Narutos größter Traum ist es, von allen Bewohnern seines Dorfes anerkannt und respektiert zu werden und Hokage zu werdenManga Band 01, Kapitel 001, Seite 13-14. Nachdem er nach mehreren Fehlversuchen die Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie bestanden hat, wird er Schüler des Jonins Kakashi Hatake. Anfangs ist Naruto ungeschickt und etwas begriffsstutzig, doch wenn es um seine Freunde geht, erwacht in ihm der Kampfgeist und die Kraft des Kyuubis. Wegen des Kyuubis sind Naruto viele Feinde auf den Fersen, die dessen Chakra für ihre Zwecke nutzen wollen. Erscheinung Naruto hat als einer der wenigen Charaktere blonde Haare und blaue Augen, was er von seinem Vater Minato geerbt hat. Er hat einen etwas gebräunteren Hautton als die meisten anderen. Narutos Signalfarbe ist Orange, welche sich in seiner Kleidung wiederspiegelt und die Farbe des Kyuubi unterstreicht. Auf der Rückenseite seiner Jacke ist ein Kringel bzw. Strudel aufgenäht, welcher sich auch auf den Chunin- und Jonin-Westen befindet, und der an seinen Nachnamen "Uzumaki", deutsch "Strudel" erinnert. Nach seiner zweieinhalb-jährigen Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya ist Naruto größer geworden, und hat seine orange-blaue Kleidung gegen orange-schwarze eingetauscht, in der er sehr viel erwachsener aussieht. Auch trägt er von da an ein schwarzes Stirnband, und kein blaues mehr. Nach seiner Rückkehr vom Myouboku Berg trägt er einen dunkelrot-schwarzen Mantel über seiner Kleidung, der dem des Yondaime Hokage sehr ähnelt. Charakter Naruto ist der wohl ehrgeizigste Charakter von allen, da ihm kein Ziel zu weit gesteckt und keine Hürde zu hoch erscheint. Naruto ist im Grunde ein herzensnetter Junge, da er aber immer frei heraus sagt, was er denkt, eckt er damit des öfteren bei Leuten an. Narutos IQ ist nicht sehr hoch. Er versteht viele Vorgänge und Sachverhalte, strategische Entscheidungen im größeren Kontext zum Beispiel, nicht wirklich. Umso gewitzter aber ist sein Kampfstil: nicht umsonst bekam er von Kakashi den Spitznamen "der Überraschungsninja Nr. 1". So fallen Naruto in einigen Kämpfen besonders clevere Tricks ein. Auch wenn sie nur auf einfachen Jutsus oder Gedankengängen basieren, so überrascht er aber umso mehr seine meist sehr versierten Gegner, die mit solch simplen Tricks nie gerechnet hätten. Narutos wichtigste Eigenschaft ist aber wohl, nie aufzugeben und nie von seinem Wort zurückzutreten: Er wird nie ein Versprechen brechen, sagt er von sich. Kindheit left|thumb|Naruto als Baby Seit Naruto denken konnte, war er alleine. Er hat nie irgendetwas von seinen Eltern erfahren und ist allein aufgewachsen. Narutos Vater, Minato Namikaze, starb beim Kampf gegen den Kyuubi, nachdem er Shiki Fuujin eingesetzt hatte. Als Naruto noch ein Baby war, versiegelte sein Vater, der Yondaime Hokage, den Kyuubi in Naruto, worauf die Dorfbewohner Naruto fürchteten und mieden. Dies sollte allerdings ein Geheimnis bleiben, um keine großen Fragen und Probleme in Konoha aufzuwerfen. Naruto, der sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er ausgeschlossen wurde, gab sich alle Mühe, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten: anfangs, indem er Blödsinn anstellte, wofür er immer wieder bestraft wurde; später, indem er sich das ehrgeizige Ziel setzte, Hokage zu werden, um endlich Beachtung und Respekt zu bekommen. Ausbildung zum Shinobi left|thumb|Naruto mit 12 Jahren Nach seiner Zeit als Anwärter bestand Naruto die eigentliche Abschluss-Prüfung nicht, denn er konnte kein angemessenes Bunshin no Jutsu vorführenManga Band 01, Kapitel 001, Seite 15-16. Da er aber kurz darauf die geheime Schriftrolle Konohas stahl und aus ihr das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu lernte, ließ ihn sein Sensei Iruka dennoch graduieren. Ausbildung durch Kakashi Danach wurde er mit Sakura Haruno und Sasuke Uchiha von Kakashi Hatake im Team 7 ausgebildet und nach der erfolgreichen Die Glöckchen-Prüfung zum Genin.Manga Band 02, Kapitel 008, Seite 17-18 In seiner ersten großen Mission setzte er das erste Mal die Kraft des Kyuubi frei, und trug somit einen entscheidenen Teil zum Sieg über Haku bei. Auch die ersten Teamwork-Erfahrungen sammelte Naruto hier mit Sasuke. In Naruto Shippuuden entdeckt Naruto, dass er das Fuuton-Element besitzt und trainiert so unter Kakashis Anleitung und unter Yamatos Aufsicht, das normale Rasengan mit Fuuton zu verbinden. Unter Kakashis Spezialtraining litt Naruto zwar sehr, da es über alle Maße anstrengend war, aber neben dem Fuuton: Rasengan schaffte es Naruto letzten Endes auch, die Perfektion des Rasengans, das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken zu entwickeln. Für dieses S-Rang-Jutsu erschafft er zwei Schattendoppelgänger, sodass der dritte sich einzig und allein um das Hinzufügen des Wind-Chakras kümmern kann. Ausbildung durch Jiraiya Im Verlauf der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung lernte er von Jiraiya über die Kraft des Kyuubi, um sie so annähernd zu kontrollieren, und bekam das Kuchiyose no Jutsu beigebracht. Weiterhin brachte Jiraiya ihm das Rasengan bei, was Naruto sehr schnell und mit einer besonderen Finesse lernte: Er benutzt einfach einen Schattendoppelgänger, um beide Stufen des Rasengans einzeln zu bewältigen. Noch heute erschafft Naruto ausnahmslos jedes Mal einen Schattendoppelgänger, um ein Rasengan zu vollführen. In Filler-Folgen geht Naruto auf eine große Reise mit Jiraiya, der ihn weiter ausbildet und ihm allerlei grundlegende und auch spezielle Ninja-Eigenschaften und -Techniken beibringt. Ausbildung durch Fukasaku thumb|left|Naruto beim Training mit Fukasaku Nach Jiraiyas Tod im Kampf gegen Pain geht Naruto mit Fukasaku zum Myouboku Berg, um dort das Senjutsu-Training zu absolvieren und den Sennin Moodo zu erlernenManga Band 44, Kapitel 408, Seite 13. Auch dies erscheint Naruto zuerst einmal wieder unmöglich, da er sich nicht bewegen darf, während er Naturchakra sammelt. Wieder einmal ist die Lösung simpel: Naruto benutzt einfach Schattendoppelgänger, die das Naturchakra in Ruheposition sammeln, und löst zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt einen Schattendoppelgänger auf, um das Naturchakra in sich aufzunehmen. Während der Ereignisse beim Treffen der Kage trainiert Naruto, den Sennin Moodo länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Narutos Missionen Die Mission im Land der Wellen left|thumb|Überfall von Zabuza thumb|right|Zabuza und Haku tauchen auf Der Brückenbauer Tazuna hat Team 7 beauftragt, ihn bei dem Bau einer Brücke zu beschützen, die das Wellen-Reich mit dem Festland des Feuer-Reiches verbinden soll. Auf dem Weg dorthin, wird das Team von zwei Chunin aus Kirigakure angegriffen, die jedoch von Sasuke und Kakashi ausgeschaltet werden. Nachdem die fünf in Tazunas Dorf angekommen sind, werden sie vom Nuke-Nin Zabuza Momochi überrascht, dessen Auftrag die Ermordung Tazunas ist. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, während dessen Verlauf Kakashi von Zabuza mit Hilfe des Suirou no Jutsu außer Gefecht gesetzt wird. Naruto und Sasuke gelingt es jedoch, Zabuza zu überlisten und Kakashi zu befreien, der Zabuza daraufhin mit seinem Sharingan so sehr verunsichert, dass er ungeschützt von Kakashis Daibakufu no Jutsu getroffen wird. Bevor Kakashi ihm jedoch den Gnadenstoß versetzen kann, wird Zabuza von einem Oi-Nin außer Gefecht gesetzt, der daraufhin mit ihm verschwindet. Kakashi, der durch den Kampf und den übermäßigen Einsatz des Sharingans sehr geschwächt worden ist, muss sich jedoch für eine Woche ausruhen und so wird auch der Brückenbau noch nicht fortgesetzt. Da Kakashi vermutet, der Oi-Nin und Zabuza seien Verbündete, nutzt er die Zeit für eine Trainingslektion in der Sasuke, Naruto und Sakura den kontrollierten Einsatz ihres Chakras erlernen, um an Objekten haften zu können. Nachdem Kakashi sich von seinem Kampf erholt hat, und das Team Tazuna zur Brücke begleitet, taucht dort Team Zabuza auf und Haku, der vermeintliche Oi-Nin verwickelt Sasuke in einen Kampf, zu dem auch Naruto später hinzustößt. Zuvor kam es jedoch zum Kampf zwischen Naruto und Zouri und Waraji, welche den Auftrag hatten Tsunami gefangen zunehmen. Kakashi hingegen wird von Zabuza zunächst gezwungen, diesem Kampf zuzuschauen, da er, griffe er in das geschehen ein, Tazuna schutzlos zurückließe. Er entscheidet sich jedoch, Zabuza anzugreifen und verwundet ihn schwer. Im Moment von Zabuzas evidenter Niederlage taucht dessen Auftraggeber Gateau auf und wendet sich gegen den Shinobi, woraufhin Zabuza erklärt, sein Kampf mit Kakashi sei vorüber. Nach Zabuzas und Gateaus Tod kann Tazuna die Brücke ohne weitere Zwischenfälle fertigstellen, sodass das Team nach Konoha zurückkehren kann. Naruto auf der Suche nach Tsunade thumb|left|Narutos Herausforderung Die Suche nach Tsunade spielte eine wichtige Rolle bei der Entwicklung von Naruto. Auf der Reise begegnete er Kisame Hoshigaki und Itachi Uchiha von Akatsuki, die Naruto entführen wollten. Jiraiya konnte diese allerdings in die Flucht schlagen. Nach diesem Auftritt brachte er Naruto das Rasengan bei. Er erzählte dabei, dass ihm der Yondaime Hokage das Rasengan beigebracht hatte. Naruto änderte die Stufenabläufe und lernte das Rasengan in Rekordzeit. Als sie jedoch den zukünftigen Godaime Hokage fanden, trug er zuerst mit Tsunade einen kleinen Kampf aus. Selbstverständlich wurde Naruto von Tsunade mit Leichtigkeit besiegt, sie war allerdings stark beeindruckt von ihm. Sie schlägt eine Wette vor: wenn es Naruto innerhalb von sieben Tagen gelingt, das Rasengan vollständig zu erlernen, wird sie zugeben, dass Naruto Hokage werden kannManga Band 18, Kapitel 159, Seite 09. Naruto trainiert und bewältigt letztendlich diese Herausforderung. Der Kampf gegen Sasuke Nach diesem Ereignis kommt der große Wendepunkt in der Freundschaft zwischen Naruto und Sasuke, der sich wohl bis zum Ende des gesamten Naruto-Epos' hinauszögern wird: Sasuke konnte die gewaltigen Fortschritte von Naruto nicht ertragen und forderte ihn deshalb zum Kampf heraus. Der Kampf wurde zwar von Kakashi unterbrochen, doch Sasuke musste feststellen, dass Naruto besser geworden war als er.Manga Band 20, Kapitel 176, Seite 10 Deshalb entschloss er sich dazu, zu Orochimaru zu gehen, um durch diesen an Kraft zu gewinnen, da es in Konoha nun niemanden mehr gab, der Sasuke mehr lehren könnte. Als Sasuke sich zu Orochimaru aufmachte, versuchten Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji und später auch Rock Lee, ihn aufzuhalten. Der Versuch endete mit einem erneuten Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke. Dabei wollte Naruto Sasuke davon überzeugen, wieder mit ihm nach Konohagakure zurückzukehren. Da Sasuke zu einer Art Bruder für Naruto geworden war, konnte er nicht zulassen, dass Orochimaru ihre Bindung zerstörte und Sasuke für seine Zwecke missbraucht. Dieser Kampf findet im legendären Tal des Endes statt, in dem auch schon der 1. Hokage und Madara Uchiha gekämpft haben. thumb|left|Sasuke verlässt Naruto Naruto versteht während des gesamten Kampfes nicht, dass es Sasuke nicht darum geht, sein Heimatdorf und seine Freunde zu verlassen, sondern dass Sasuke einfach stärker werden muss, um sein Lebensziel zu erreichen: seinen älteren Bruder Itachi zu töten, da dieser früher den gesamten Uchiha-Clan ermordet hatte, bis auf ihn selbst. Sasuke hat bereits das Chidori von Kakashi gelernt, aber darüber hinaus gibt es keinen Ninja in Konoha mehr, der ihm mehr beibringen kann. Naruto entwickelte während des Kampfes erstmals seinen ersten Kyuubi-Schwanz, während Sasuke die durch Orochimarus Fluch gewonnen Kräfte freisetzt. Das Duell eskalierte in einem Chidori vs Rasengan, bei dem zwei gleichstarke Gegner aufeinander trafen. Naruto konnte zwar Sasukes Stirnband einen Kratzer zufügen, bekam daraufhin allerdings das Chidori von Sasuke ab und wurde bewusstlos. Sasuke beendete darauf den Kampf. Somit hat Naruto Sasukes Worte widerlegt, seinen Freund aber nicht aufhalten können. Das Einzige, was Naruto von Sasuke blieb, ist das zerkratzte Stirnband von Sasuke. Dies ist wohl mit Absicht eine Anspielung darauf, dass alle Akatsuki-Mitglieder ebenfalls ihr Heimat-Stirnband tragen, allerdings mit einem horizontalen Kratzer quer durch das Heimat-Symbol darauf, genau wie bei Sasuke. left|160px|thumb Die Rückkehr nach Konohagakure Naruto kehrt nach zweieinhalb Jahren Training mit Jiraiya nach Konohagakure zurück. Nachdem er einige alte Bekannte getroffen hatte, merkt er, dass er der einzige seines Jahrgangs ist, der noch kein Chunin geworden ist. Wie ihm Temari berichtet, hat es sogar Gaara zum Kage geschafft und ist somit der amtierende Kazekage. Tsunade fordert danach Sakura und Naruto auf, sich ein weiteres Mal Kakashis Prüfung zu stellen. Nach einem langen Kampf können sie jedoch Kakashi mit einem TrickManga Band 28, Kapitel 246, Seite 18 besiegen und es wird Team Kakashi gegründet. Kurz darauf wird das Team nach Sunagakure geschickt, um den durch Akatsuki entführten Gaara zu retten. Die Rettung von Gaara In Sunagakure nehmen sie die Älteste Chiyo in ihr Team auf, um Gaara vor der Extraktion seines Bijuu und somit vor seinem unweigerlichen Tod zu retten. Zur gleichen Zeit wird Team Gai aus Konoha zur Unterstützung geschickt. thumb|right|Gemeinsames Schicksal: zwei Jinchuuriki Auf der Suche nach Gaara treffen sie auf Itachi Uchiha und Team Gai auf Kisame, die versuchen, beide Teams aufzuhalten, bis der Bijuu von Akatsuki extrahiert wurde. Jedoch waren diese nur Abbilder der Beiden und Team Kakashi und Team Gai kommen gleichzeitig am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an. Leider waren sie zu spät: Akatsuki hatte bereits den Bijuu aus Gaara extrahiert, und Deidara flieht mit Gaaras Leiche. Naruto, der wegen seiner besonderen Verbindung zu Gaara extrem aufgebracht ist (beide sind Jinchuuriki), verfolgt Deidara sofort und wird von Kakashi begleitet. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd kommt es zum Kampf: Kakashi & Naruto vs Deidara. Die übrig gebliebene Sakura und Chiyo stellen sich also dem ebenfalls verbliebenen Sasori, und besiegen ihn in einem großen Kampf. So gewinnen beide Teams ihre Kämpfe, und dank Chiyo kann Gaara wiederbelebt werden, wobei sie bei der Anwendung des Wiederbelebungs-Jutsus jedoch starb. Naruto, der heilfroh ist, dass sein ganz besonders enger Freund doch noch lebt, verabschiedet sich mit einem einfachen, jedoch bedeutungsvollen HandschlagManga Band 32, Kapitel 281, Seite 10-11 von Gaara und kehrt mit seinen Kameraden nach Konoha zurück. Neuformierung thumb|left|Naruto vs Orochimaru Anschließend geht Team 7 mit dem neuen Teammitglied Sai und dem Ersatz-Teamleader Yamato, der für den geschwächten Kakashi einsprang, zum geheimen Treffen mit dem Spion von Sasori, der unter Orochimaru dient. Der Spion ist Kabuto Yakushi, doch dieser war schon seit längerem kein Spion mehr von Sasori, da Kabuto nur mit einer Gedankenkontrolle Sasoris belegt wurde, die bereits wieder beendet worden war. Yamatos Tarnung als Sasori fliegt auf, als Orochimaru hinzukommt und es klar wird, dass dieser Sasori töten will. Es kommt zu einem gewaltigen Kampf zwischen Orochimaru und Naruto, der durch das Chakra des Kyuubis die Kontrolle verlor. So kam es auch, dass Naruto in seiner vierschwänzigen Form Sakura schwer am Arm verletzteManga Band 33, Kapitel 296, Seite 08. Als Yamato dies Naruto später erzählte, schwor Naruto, das Chakra des Kyuubi nie wieder zu benutzen. Der Kampf endete, nachdem Yamato durch eine spezielle Kunst des Shodai Hokage das Chakra des Kyuubi unterdrückte, obwohl Naruto Orochimaru haushoch überlegen war. Nachdem Orochimaru mit Kabuto und dem scheinbar übergelaufenen Sai verschwand, folgte ihnen der Rest von Team Kakashi. Wiedersehen mit Sasuke thumb|right|Sasuke holt zum Schwertstreich aus. Würde er Naruto wirklich töten? Im Versteck von Orochimaru angekommen fanden sie Sai, der sich dank Narutos sympathischer und einfühlsamer Art wieder auf ihre Seite stellte. Als Sakura und Naruto dann endlich, nach fast drei Jahren, Sasuke gegenüberstanden, fragte Naruto ihn, warum er ihn damals, beim Kampf im Tal des Endes, nicht getötet hätte. Sasuke erklärt, dass er seinem Bruder Itachi nicht die Genugtuung geben wollte, dessen Rat zu folgen (laut Itachi müsse Sasuke seinen besten Freund töten, um das Mangekyou Sharingan zu erlangen), und ihn so nur aus einer Laune heraus verschont hatte. Sasuke erinnert sich, dass Naruto doch Hokage werden wollte, und sagt ihm, dass er lieber dafür hätte trainieren sollen, anstatt ihm hinterherzujagen. Diesmal würde er ihn nämlich, ebenfalls nur aus einer Laune heraus, tatsächlich töten, und er holt zum Schwertstreich aus. Naruto wehrt sich nicht und stellt die offene Frage, ob jemand, der noch nicht einmal seinen besten Freund retten kann, überhaupt zum Hokage geeignet wäre. Sai wehrt den Angriff jedoch ab. In Narutos Unterbewusstsein meldet sich der Kyuubi und versucht, sein Jinchuuriki zu überreden, ihn herauszulassen. Doch plötzlich taucht Sasuke in Narutos Unterbewusstsein auf, der mit seinem Sharingan den Kyuubi in Naruto sehen kann, und vertreibt den Kyuubi. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, in dem Sasuke jedem anderen überlegen ist, geht Sasuke auf Abstand, und will ein unbekanntes Jutsu ausführen, das Naruto, Sakura, Sai und Yamato töten würde. Allerdings greift Orochimaru ein und stoppt ihn. Zusammen mit Kabuto verschwinden die Drei, und Naruto und Sakura sind wieder getrennt von Sasuke. Naruto lässt sich zu Boden fallen, weint und beklagt, dass er es wieder nicht schaffen konnte, Sasuke zurückzubringen, und Sakura beteuert -selber unter Tränen-, dass Weinen ihn aber auch nicht wieder zurückbringt. Die Perfektion des Rasengan thumb|left|Von Naruto selbst entwickelt: [[Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken]] Wieder in Konohagakure trainierte er mit Hilfe von Kakashi und Yamato die Technik der Elementbeherschung des Windes. Er trainierte mit 1000 Schattendoppelgängern, was die Idee von Kakashi war, denn jeder Schattendoppelgänger macht seine eigenen Erfahrungen, und all diese übertragen sich auf den echten Naruto, wenn er die Schattendoppelgänger auflöst. Anschließend versuchte er, das Rasengan zu perfektionieren, indem er es mit Fuuton verbindet, was der Yondaime Hokage vorhatte, aber niemals schaffte. Doch es gelang Naruto, das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken zu entwickeln. Bei Shikamarus Mission, die beiden Akatsuki-Mitglieder und Mörder von Asuma Hidan und Kakuzu umzubringen, wurde Naruto unter Yamatos Anführung als Unterstützung hinterhergeschickt. Bei diesem Kampf führte Naruto das Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken dann erstmals aus, und zerstört somit zwei Herzen von Kakuzu. Die Suche nach Sasuke Später machte sich Naruto mit einigen Shinobi auf den Weg, Sasuke zu finden, als er hörte, dass dieser Orochimaru besiegt hatte. Dabei trafen sie auch Kabuto, der sich einen Arm von Orochimaru transplantierte, um so stärker zu werden. Er gab ihnen auch ein Buch mit Namen und Daten über die Akatsuki-Mitglieder. Später traf Naruto unverhofft in einem Wald auf Itachi. Dieser wollte mit Naruto nur über Sasuke reden. Als Itachi dann hörte, dass Naruto sowohl Sasuke als auch Konoha beschützen wolle, übergab Itachi Naruto einen Teil seiner KraftManga Band 44, Kapitel 403, Seite 08 und ging anschließend, um seinen finalen Kampf mit Sasuke auszutragen. Es ist allerdings nicht bekannt, was für eine Kraft das sein soll. Als Naruto wieder zu seinem Team zurückkehrte, trafen sie auf Tobi, dem sie nicht das Wasser reichen konnten. Sie erfuhren jedoch von Sasukes Sieg über Itachi. Leider kamen ihnen Zetsu und Tobi dabei zuvor, den geschwächten Sasuke zu sich zu holen. Einige Tage später erfährt Naruto in Konoha vom Tod JiraiyasManga Band 44, Kapitel 404, Seite 08. Nachdem Naruto sich wieder gefangen hatte, geht er mit Fukasaku zum Myouboku Berg, um dort den Sennin Moodo zu erlernen. Nach mehreren Tagen Senjutsu-Training werden Naruto und Fukasaku informiert, dass der Botenfrosch in Konoha getötet wurde. Somit vermuten sie, dass in Konoha etwas Schlimmes geschehen sein musste. Die Verteidigung Konohas - Narutos Schmerz thumb|right|Naruto zurück in [[Konoha]] Fukasaku wollte mit Naruto sofort aus der Froschwelt nach Konohagakure zurückkehren. Als Naruto das zerstörte Konoha vorfand und von Tsunade erfuhr, dass nun auch Kakashi im Kampf gegen Pain wahrscheinlich sein Leben ließ, breitete sich in ihm eine enorme Wut aus, und der große Kampf gegen Pain beginnt. Dabei benutzt Naruto seine neue Schriftrolle, um Schattendoppelgänger aus der Froschwelt in die normale Welt zu beschwören, die für ihn das Naturchakra gesammelt haben. Naruto löst dann das Schattendoppelgänger-Jutsu auf und das gesammelte Chakra steht ihm sofort wieder zur Verfügung. Somit kann er ohne Probleme wieder in den Sennin-Modo wechseln. Naruto schafft es, fünf Pains zu besiegen, bis nur noch Gott-Pain übrig ist. Dieser benutzt jedoch Hinata, die Naruto zu Hilfe geeilt ist, um Naruto wahren Schmerz zu zeigen: Er ersticht vor Narutos Augen Hinata mit einem Chakra-Konduktor, so dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seine sechsschwänzige Fuchsform verwandelt. Nachdem Pain seine finale Technik einsetzt, verwandelt sich Naruto daraufhin in seine achtschwänzige Form. In Narutos Unterbewusstsein überredet der Kyuubi ihn sogar, das Siegel von seinem Käfig zu entfernen, um ihn vollständig freizulassen, damit er sich an Pain rächen kann. Dabei zerläuft das Siegel auf Narutos Bauch, das ihm einst sein Vater gab Das Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Naruto fällt vor dem Raikage auf die Knie thumb|right|Narutos Erstaunen ist nicht zu leugnen Mit der Neuwahl des Rokudaime Hokage Danzou und dessen Entscheid, Sasuke als Nuke-Nin zu deklarieren, fällt für Naruto die nächste folgenschwere Entscheidung. Nachdem Kakashi ihn davon abgebracht hatte, Danzou zu bitten, diese Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen, richtet Naruto seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Raikage, der für Sasukes Anklage verantwortlich ist. Kakashi und Yamato verhelfen Naruto zur Flucht, da Danzou das Verlassen des Dorfes untersagt hatte, um sich auf den Weg in Richtung Eisen-Reich zu machen und den Raikage auf seinem Weg dorthin abzufangen. Als sich ihre Wege kreuzen, bittet Naruto Ê, die Anklage zurückzunehmen, und fällt vor ihm auf die Knie. Der Raikage belächelt Naruto aber nur, so vorschnell vor einem anderen Ninja auf die Knie zu fallen. In ihrer Unterkunft angekommen hängt Naruto wieder einmal in Gedanken Sasuke nach. "Wo bist du? Bist du jetzt glücklich, wo du deine Rache an Itachi hattest? Denkst du wenigstens ein bißchen an uns?", fragt sich Naruto, als auf einmal urplötzlich Tobi auf Narutos Fenstersims sitzt und ihn fragt, ob sie nicht ein bißchen reden könnten. Nachdem Naruto ihn mit einem blitzschnellen Rasengan attackieren wollte, sind auch schon Yamato und Kakashi zur Stelle. Kakashi bedroht Tobi mit einem Raikiri, während Yamato ihn mit seinem Mokuton-Element fesselt und zeigtleich Naruto in einem Holzkäfig einsperrt. Naruto will sofort wissen, was Tobi mit Sasuke vorhat, und so erzählt Tobi ihnen die Geschichte des Rikudou Sennin, seiner zwei Söhne und des Schicksals des Uchiha- und des Senju-Clans: Sasukes Schicksal und Narutos Schicksal. Doch auch das erklärt ihnen immer noch nicht, was Tobi wirklich plant. Er verschwindet mit seinem Teleportations-Jutsu und lässt die drei allein. thumb|left|Sakuras Geständnis Kurze Zeit später versucht Naruto, im Sennin Moodo Sasuke zu finden, wird aber von der ankommenden Sakura unterbrochen, die Sai, Kiba und Lee im Schlepptau hat. Sie kündigt an, mit Naruto reden zu wollen. Dabei gesteht sie Naruto, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie habe sich verändert und sie liebe Sasuke nicht mehr, so Sakura. Sie bittet Naruto, das Versprechen zu vergessen und mit nach Konoha zurück zu kommen. Naruto allerdings glaubt ihr nicht. Er erklärt, dass es ihm nicht mehr um das Versprechen geht, da er durch Tobi erfahren hat, was wirklich Sasukes Antrieb ist. Dies Sakura und den anderen zu erzählen verhindert Kakashi allerdings, da es vorerst ein Geheimnis bleiben soll, bis sie genaueres wissen. Daraufhin verkündet Sakura wütend, dass sie wieder nach Hause gehen wolle. Insgeheim will sie aber mit ihren Begleitern Sasuke finden. Nachdem Gaara und seine Geschwister vom Treffen der Kage kommen, um Kakashi zum Kandidaten für den nächsten Hokage zu ernennen, gibt Gaara Naruto den ernstgemeinten Rat, sich zu überlegen, was er wirklich für seinen Freund Sasuke tun könne, und dass er bereit sein soll, wie ein Kage zu handeln. Narutos Gedanken rasen um diesen Rat herum, die Last bricht über ihn herein und er geht hyperventilierend zu Boden. Einige Zeit später kommt er in der Herberge unter Yamatos Überwachung wieder zu sich, der ihn mit nach Konoha nehmen will. Naruto allerdings kann dies nicht so akzeptieren, trickst Yamato aus und hetzt im Sennin Moodo Kakashis Chakra hinterher. Das Wiedersehen von Team 7 thumb|right|"Elite-Shinobi können die Gedanken ihres Gegenübers lesen, sobald sich ihre Fäuste treffen" Naruto kommt gerade rechtzeitig, als Sasuke Sakura mit ihrem eigenen vergifteten Dolch erstechen will, um sie zu retten. Er berichtet Sasuke, dass er durch Tobi über Itachi weiß und Sasukes Handeln verstehe. Nachdem Sasuke und Naruto während eines erneuten "Chidori vs Rasengan" in ihrem Unterbewusstsein miteinander sprechen, hat Naruto nun herausgefunden, was die Bestimmung der beiden ist. Er sagt, dass er Sasukes Handeln, seine Wut und seine Trauer verstehen würde, und dass er seinen ganzen Hass an ihm auslassen soll, da er Konoha vor ihm beschützen möchte. Allerdings geht Naruto davon aus, dass sie beide in diesem Kampf sterben würden. Sasuke versteht nicht, warum Naruto sich solche Sorgen um ihn macht, worauf Naruto ihm sagt, dass er sein Freund sei. Sasuke ist davon geschockt, fängt sich aber schnell wieder und will mit Tobi in ihr Versteck zurückkehren. Naruto bleibt ruhig und will geduldig auf Sasuke warten, bis dieser für ihren letzten Kampf bereit ist. Rückkehr ins Dorf thumb|left|Naruto zurück in Konoha Naruto leidet immer noch an den Folgen des vergifteten Dolches. Auf dem Heimweg kommt es zu einem Wortgefecht mit Kiba. Zurück in Konoha erklärt Naruto seinen Freunden, dass er alleine gegen Sasuke kämpfen wird. Shikamaru fragt ihn, ob er dies nicht nur tue, um Sasuke zu schützen, worauf Naruto dies verneint. Nach weiteren Bemerkungen von Kiba und Neji, dass Naruto ihn hätte töten sollen, da dieser geschwächt von den Kämpfen gegen Danzou und den Kage war, erklärt ihnen Naruto, dass er es nicht gekonnt hätte und hält inne. Keiner außer ihm selbst wäre in der Lage, gegen Sasuke zu kämpfen und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird er ihnen alles erklären. Daraufhin will er Ramen essen gehen und verlässt die Gruppe mit einem ernsten Gesicht. Als er gerade Ramen essen will wird er von Fukasaku zum Myouboku-Berg gerufen und isst ausversehen Shimas Würmersuppe, die er auch gleich wieder ausspucken muss. Danach begeben sie sich zum Oogamasennin, der ihm seine Zukunft erzählt: Naruto werde einen Oktopus treffen und gegen einen jungen Mann kämpfen, der viel Macht in seinen Augen hat. Naruto sagt, er wisse schon, dass er gegen ihn kämpfen werde und sei darauf vorbereitet. Gerotora erklärt Naruto, dass er mit der Schriftrolle den Kyuubi freilassen könne und auch "dieses Jutsu" damit perfektionieren könne. Bevor Naruto nun die Schlüssel-Schriftrolle in sich aufnehmen soll, erkärt Gerotora ihm das Chakra des Kyuubi. Daraufhin versucht Naruto durch seinen Mund Gerotora in sich aufzunehmen. Oogamasennin gibt Naruto noch die Information, dass er den Oktopus auf einer Insel finden würde, die paradisisch sei. Nachdem dies geklärt ist, kehrt Naruto zum Ichiraku Nudelshop zurück, wo ihn zwei Shinobis um Autogramme bitten und er endlich zu seinem Essen kommt. Auf der Insel thumb|left|Die Insel Naruto erklärt Yamato die letzte Prophezeiung des Oogamasennin. Als Naruto die Insel durch den Nebel erkennt, findet er eine Insel vor sich, die mit spitzen Riffen bestückt ist und dem Anschein nach genau das Gegenteil des Beschriebenen zu sein scheint. Ein Ninja aus Kumo vergleicht den Ort mit dem Wald des Todes aus Konoha. In diesem Moment tauchen hinter ihm zwei Fangarme auf, von denen Naruto meint, dass diese dem Oktopus gehören würden. Jedoch erscheint ein riesiger Kalmar, der das Schiff angreift und Naruto mit einem Fangarm festhält. Naruto zählt für sich lieber nochmal die Fangarme nach, um sicher zu gehen ob es überhaupt der Oktopus ist, obwohl jeder andere erkennt, dass er es nicht ist. Doch dann erscheint ein weiteres Ungeheuer: Es ist Killerbee in Gestalt des Hachibi, der sie von dem Tintenfisch rettet. Nun ist sich auch Naruto sicher, dass das der gesuchte Oktopus ist. Naruto will sich erstmal bei Killerbee für deren Rettung bedanken, doch schlägt Bee sein Reimbuch auf, um zu sehen, ob er Narutos Wortlaut integrieren kann. Er entscheidet sich dagegen und Naruto fragt sich, was mit dem Typen los sei und ob dieser ihm wirklich helfen könne. Im Lager klopft Naruto an Killerbees Tür und verlangt von ihm, dass er ihn trainiert, da er der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi sei, ihn aber nicht kontrollieren könne. Killerbee verneint es, da sein Bruder ihn in den Urlaub geschickt habe und er seine Zeit nicht verplempern wolle. thumb|right|Der gute und der böse Naruto Danach führt Motoi ihn zum Wasserfall der Wahrheit. Dort taucht plötzlich ein zweiter böser Naruto auf. Er fragt sich woher dieser kommt, da er keinen Kage Bushin erstellt hätte. Dieser antwortet das er sein wahres ich wäre. Naruto erkennt nun das, er der Schlüssel zum Kyuubi sei. Daraus entwickelt sich ein Kampf, den Naruto schließlich abbricht, weil beide gleich stark sind. Motoi erklärt Naruto nun die Lebensgeschichte von Bee. Motoi wird während der Erzählung von einem Kraken angegriffen und Naruto versucht ihn zu retten. Aber Killerbee rettet Motoi schließlich. Bee hat seine Meinung geändert und unterstützt nun Naruto. Als er seiner dunklen Hälfte gegenüber steht unterhält er sich mit ihr und besiegt sie dadurch das er sagt, dass er an sich glaubt. thumb|left|[[Naruto vs Kyuubi]] Killerbee führt nun Naruto und Yamato in eine Höhle, in der Naruto gegen den Kyuubi kämpfen soll. Naruto taucht vor dem großen Käfig auf und begrüßt das Kyuubi, dann beginnt er damit das Siegel zu lösen und der Neunschwänzige fragt sich was er damit bezwecken möchte. Kyuubi fragt ihn wo der echte Naruto sei, da er nur den Guten spürt. Naruto antwortet darauf, er habe sein dunkles Ich besiegt. Das Siegel löst sich auf und Kyuubi kommt heraus. Killerbee erinnert ihn, dass er das Chakra des Kyuubi herausziehen muss. Plötzlich kommen mehrere Arme des Hachibi und fesseln das Kyuubi, sodass der Neunschwänzige sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Kyuubi kann sich aber daraus befreien und der Kampf beginnt. Nachdem Naruto das Kyuubi mit Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken getroffen hat, packt er das Chakra des Fuchses und zieht es zu sich doch es kommt auch der Hass des Fuchsgeistes mit. Nach einigen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen Narutos sieht man, dass eines seiner Augen dunkel wird und er das Fuchsgewand bekommt. Killerbee ist überrascht wie stark doch Kyuubis Hass sei. Im Inneren Narutos erscheint Kushina, die ihn bei seinem Namen nennt und sagt, dass er hier her gehört. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie seine Mutter sei. Daraufhin verschwindet der Hass und das Fuchsgewand. Aus Narutos Körper kommen nun Ketten die den Kyuubi fesseln. Er besiegt das Kyuubi mit einigen starken Attacken und entzieht ihm daraufhin sein Chakra. Das Kyuubi, das nur noch aus Haut und Knochen besteht, versiegelt er nun wieder. Kushina erzählt Naruto noch kurz bevor sie verschwindet, dass sie früher selbst der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi war. Sie erzählt Naruto von dem Tag seiner Geburt und Kyuubis Angriff auf Konoha. Danach entschuldigt sie sich bei ihm, dass sie und ihr Vater ihn zu einem Jinchuuriki gemacht haben. Er antwortet jedoch, das dies nicht so schlimm sei, weil sie ihn erst mit Liebe gefüllt hätten. Daraufhin verschwindet sie und er bedankt sich bei ihr. Naruto denkt darüber nach, was seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt hat. Naruto sagt: "Mein Name ist Naruto Uzumaki. Mein Traum ist es Hokage zu werden, einer, der alle vorigen Hokage übertreffen wird. Um cooler zu werden als mein Vater, um stärker zu werden als meine Mutter." thumb|right|Narutos vollständige Jinchuuriki-Form Naruto ist wieder in der realen Welt. Er redet mit Killerbee, Yamato versteht beide jedoch nicht. Naruto zeigt Bee und Yamato was passiert, wenn er das Chakra des Kyuubi nutzt: die Zeichnungen erscheinen auf seinem Körper und er bekommt eine ähnliche Erscheinung wie die des Rikudou Sennin. Yamato bemerkt, dass es so voll mit Lebenskraft ist, dass sogar seine Holzkreaturen darauf reagieren. Auf einmal sagt Naruto zu Kisame, welcher in Samehada versteckt ist, dass dieser wohl gedacht hat, er könne sich verstecken. Kisame wundert sich, dass Naruto ihn fühlen kann, da er und Samehada identisches Chakra haben. Doch Naruto kann mit Hilfe des Kyuubi-Chakras negative Gefühle und Emotionen fühlen. Kisame erklärt Killerbee, dass Bee und sein Bruder einen Doppelgänger getötet haben und nennt ihnen die Fähigkeiten von Zetsus Doppelgängern. Kisame versucht zu fliehen, doch Naruto benutzt Shunshin no Jutsu und verpasst ihm einen heftigen Schlag. Kisame kann aber seine Flucht fortsetzen. Gai sitzt derweil vor dem Wasserfall der Wahrheit, als plötzlich Kisame auf ihn zu geflogen kommt. Nach einem intensiven Kampf besiegt Gai Kisame indem er sieben Chakra-Tore öffnet und Hirudora einsetzt. Aoba verhört daraufhin Kisame. Während des Verhörs beißt sich Kisame die Zunge ab und beendet damit das Verhör. Er setzt Suirou no Jutsu ein und beschwört Haie die ihn auffressen. Naruto bemerkt, dass Kisame so gestorben ist, dass ihnen keine Informationen zukommen und dass sogar innerhalb Akatsuki die Menschen für das Wohl der anderen handeln. Gai öffnet nun die Schriftrolle mit den Informationen, doch ist darauf eine Falle platziert worden, die durch das Öffnen ausgelöst wurde. Mehrere Kugel des Wassergefängnisses schlossen alle in der Nähe stehenden Personen in sich. Außerdem werden mehrere Haie beschworen, von denen sich einer die Schriftrolle schnappt und in einem Wassergefängnis in Richtung Ozean flieht, während die anderen Haie die Shinobi attackieren. thumb|left|Die Insel ist auf einer Schildkröte Nachdem sie sich befreit haben unterhalten sich Aoba und Motoi darüber, wie sie jetzt am geschicktesten vorgehen, da der Feind nun weiß, wo sich Naruto und Bee aufhalten. Motoi beschwört eine Eule und gibt ihr eine Nachricht, mit welcher die Eule davon fliegt. Motoi sagt zu Aoba, dass sie Naruto und Killerbee fortbringen müssen, aber dennoch auf der Insel bleiben müssen. Aoba versteht das nicht, worauf ihm Motoi antwortet, dass die gesamte Insel eine riesige Schlidkröte sei, die zu Kumogakure gehört und dass es sicherer sei, die ganze Insel zu bewegen, als mit dem Boot zu reisen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Narutos Markenzeichen: Das Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu thumb|right|Naruto im [[Sennin Moodo]] Narutos Kampfstil besteht aus Nin-Jutsus und Tai-Jutsus. Für Gen-Jutsus hat er keinerlei Begabung. Sein Markenzeichen ist das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, das er aus der geheimen Schriftrolle Konohas gelernt hat, und gerne auch mal in der Variation Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu einsetzt. Dies ist ihm möglich, da er den Kyuubi in sich trägt, welcher ihn mit einem immens großen Chakrahaushalt ausstattet. Mit seinen Schattendoppelgängern hat er schon so manchen als Genie beschriebenen Gegner verblüfft und überrumpelt. Mit dem Kyuubi in sich kann er sich in verschiedene Stadien des Kyuubis verwandeln, in denen er mehr oder weniger stärker wird. Ab dem vierten Schwanz kann Naruto sich nicht mehr kontrollieren und ist somit eine Gefahr für seine gesamte Umwelt. Er könnte Städte, Gebiete und Länder zerstören, wenn ihm niemand Einhalt gebieten könnte. Der einzige, der dies nachhaltig kann, ist Yamato, da er die Fähigkeit des 1. Hokage geerbt hat, die Bijuu zu kontrollieren. Naruto ist zwar nicht als Superstratege bekannt, aber ihm fallen in einigen Kämpfen besonders clevere Tricks ein, auch wenn sie nur auf einfachen Jutsus oder Gedankengängen basieren. So überrascht er aber umso mehr seine meist sehr versierten Gegner, die mit solch simplen Tricks nie gerechnet hätten. Mit dem Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken hat er das erste S-Rang-Jutsu gelernt, das er mit der Erlernung des Sennin Moodo auch werfen kann, somit also einen vernichtenden Fernangriff im Repertoire hat. Narutos Jutsus Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen * Team 7 * Sasuke-Rettungs-Team * Gaara-Rettungs-Team 1 * Acht-Mann-Team Verschiedenes Ninja-Rang Obwohl sich Naruto noch im Genin-Rang befindet, hat er bereits Leistungen erbracht, die sich mindestens auf einem sehr hohen Jonin-Niveau befinden. Dazu gehört: * Erlernung des A-Rang-Jutsus Rasengan innerhalb von sieben Tagen * Entwicklung und Beherrschung des S-Rang-Jutsus Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken *Beherrschung des Sennin Moodo *Sieg über Pain Deswegen lässt sich sagen, dass Narutos Stärke die eines regulären Jonin bei Weitem übertrifft. Trivia *Im Japanischen ist sein Lieblingsspruch ''datte-bayo, den er so gut wie an jeden Satz hinten anhängt. In der deutschen Version wurde dies mit echt jetzt übersetzt, und im englischen mit believe it. *Durch seine überstürzten, wenn auch trickreichen Aktionen hat er den Spitznamen der Überaschungsninja Nr. 1 von Kakashi erhalten. *Er versucht stets, seine Versprechen zu halten. *Er ähnelt Jiraiya in vielen Beziehungen. *Wie im Manga gibt es auch in der realen Welt eine Naruto-Brücke. *Die meisten Leute, die Naruto treffen, durchleben eine Veränderung in ihrem Leben. Z.B. Tsunade, die Glücksspielerin und Trinkerin, wird Hokage; Neji versöhnt sich mit seinem Onkel; Gaara, der nur ans Töten dachte, versucht nun, Freunde zu finden und akzeptiert zu werden; Nagato, der eigentlich das gesamte Konoha auslöschen wollte, wurde von Naruto zum Guten bekehrt, da dieser ihn an die Lehren ihres Senseis, Jiraiya, erinnerte, und ihm die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen aufzeigte. Nagato belebte deswegen auch die ganzen gefallenen Einwohner von Konoha wieder. Konan stellte sich ebenfalls auf Narutos Seite, da sie Nagatos Erkenntnis teilte. *Er ist von Anfang an der Serie in Sakura verliebt, die davon jedoch nichts weiß. Nach dem Kampf von Naruto gegen Orochimaru war Sakura sehr besorgt um ihn und Yamato hat bemerkt, dass sie für Naruto sehr viel empfindet. Was genau er damit meinte, konnte er nicht sagen, weil darauf Naruto aufwachte. *Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Hinata in ihn verliebt ist, doch er ist der einzige, der das nicht bemerkt. Andere Ninjas (wie z.B. Kiba und Shino) zweifeln daher manchmal an Narutos Intelligenz. *Er hat eine kleine Narbe auf seiner linken Hand, die ihn an sein Versprechen erinnert, dass er nie wieder Angst haben wird. *Naruto hat in Naruto Shippuuden bei seinem 2. Treffen mit Itachi ein wenig seiner Kraft geschenkt bekommenManga Band 44, Kapitel 403, Seite 08. Was das genau für eine Kraft ist, ist bis jetzt noch nicht bekannt. *Naruto trägt in Kapitel 430 ein Umhang, wie ihn der 4. Hokage damals trug. *Laut Fukasaku hat Naruto seinen Vater Minato Namikaze und Jiraiya bei weitem übertroffen. *Naruto perfektionierte als Erster den Sennin Moodo, was nicht einmal Jiraiya geschafft hat, einer der legendären Sannin. *Eine Projektion seines Vaters Minato Namikaze, die dieser mit dem Kyuubi-Siegel in Narutos Bewusstsein versiegelt hat, erzählt ihm, dass er der Sohn des vierten Hokage ist. Darüber freut sich Naruto zuerst stolz, bricht aber kurz danach in Tränen aus, weil er es nicht versteht, wie sein Vater ihm so viel Ärger und Leid bereiten konnte. *Er ist nach dem Protagonisten in Jiraiyas erstem Buch benannt. *Seine Ninja-Registriernummer ist 012607. *Naruto perfektionierte als Erster das Rasengan, was nicht einmal Minato Namikaze geschafft hat, der 4. Hokage. *In "Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin" sieht man eine Skizze, bei der Narutos Beschwörung kein Frosch, sondern ein dickbauchiger Drache ist. Masashi Kishimoto sagt, dass dieser Drache immer anfängt Feuer zu spucken, wenn Naruto sich aufregt. *Er gilt als hartnäckig und will immer auffallen. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist Nudelsuppe von Ichiraku und Bohnensuppe. **Er mag hingegen keinen Salat. *Er möchte einmal mit Sasuke und Hiruzen Sarutobi kämpfen. *Später möchte er mit Akatsuki kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingsspruch ist "Eine große Portion Fleich-Ramen mit Miso-Geschmack". *Seine Hobbys sind Pflanzen gießen, gärtnern, Nudelsuppen vergleichen und Streiche. *'Die Dämonen-Fuchs-Formen von Naruto' Quellen * Naruto (Manga) * Naruto (Anime) * Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin * Naruto: Die Schriften des Hyo * Naruto: Die Schriften des To * Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Jinchuuriki